After HelloBaby: Golden Concert!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Haha, jangan kira mereka akan selesai begitu saja! masih ada sisi berkilau yang belum ditunjukkan mereka! (yah, meski gak pada rela sih) ayo semangati mereka untuk tampil untuk kita! Warning : Fic GaJe, Abal, DLL. OC inside, (maybe) Mary Sue, gak terlalu didedikasikan buat pendatang baru di ffn. DLDR
1. Keberangkatan!

**AfterHelloBaby!**

**Golden Concert**

.

.

Mari kita sambut penampilan mereka dengan suara yang kemungkinan bikin pingsan (?), Penampilan unik nan membahana dan personil-personil yang keren sekaligus miring sinting(?)! Para Gold saints!

Warning: OOC, Amburadul, Kemungkinan Fail Fic dan ga lucu, Gaje,dll. OC inside.

Selamat menikmati..

**Chap 1: Keberangkatan!**

_Pukul 04.30 AM, Sanctuary.._

Kebanyakan dari goldies sudah ber-uap-ria karena dipaksa bangun setelah hanya tidur selama 2-3 jam. Mereka harus tidur malam untuk menyiapkan semua perlengkapan masing-masing, dan harus bangun pagi untuk mengambil pesawat.

"Manaan sih pilotnya? Kalo kek gini, ntar aku balik ke kuil buat tidur!" dengus Aiolia kesal.

Aiolos mengehela nafasnya melihat adiknya yang satu itu. "Sabar, Lia. Kita aja para goldies aja saking ngantuknya sampai uda mau tobat. Apalagi pilotnya seorang manusia biasa." Aiolos menanggung sabar meski sudah memiliki mata panda kecetak di bawah matanya.

Shaka melayang diatas tanah. Meditasi. Tapi henna beranggapan lain jadi dia gak berani menganggu kakaknya. Tapi Mu lah yang duluan memulainya.

"Shaka, menurutmu kapan pilotnya datang?"

"..."

"Shaka?"

"..."

"Hoi, Shaka!" Mu menepuk pundak Shaka.

"Enyahlah, Phoenix! OOOMM!"

Mu langsung terkena serangan 'Om' milik Shaka dan pingsan. Shaka panik 100% dan mencoba menyadarkan Mu. Henna menepok jidatnya.

"Uda kuduga.. Shaka-nii mimpi waktu mau ngalahin Ikki-san." Gumam Henna sweatdrop.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Dohko.

"Yah, tadi dia agak-agak nyebut 'Andromeda' dan 'Phoenix', jadi aku ya tahu aja." Sahut Henna enteng.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pilot yang sudah dinantikan semati sehidup(?) datang juga dan membawa mereka ke jet mereka.

"Kita uda kayak superstar asli aja! Naik jet supersonik, naik limusin, pernah dikasih mansion mewah.." cengir DM.

Aldebaran mengangguk setuju. "Kalau pikir-pikir, itu mansionnya sekarang uda dikemanain?" tanya Alde.

"Ya uda, kita tinggal disana lagi lho. Pelatihan dan Tur pertama di Tokyo." Sahut Milo.

"Kenapa juga kita harus melakukan ini." Sahut Camus menepuk jidatnya.

_Flashback_

_Shion membuka gulungan pesan dari Athena Saori._

"_Dibalik program Hello baby kita yang dipercepat, kita harus mengikuti program lainnya. setelah rating hello baby yang tinggi, banyak fans meminta konser kita sendiri. Kita akan dilatih oleh beberapa artis Jepang dan Korea demi kelancaran berpanggung. Dalam 3 hari, segeralah berkemas dan kita akan langsung berangkat ke Tokyo. Sesampai di Tokyo, kita akan menerima penjelasan lebih lanjut."_

_Semuanya jawdrop cengo gak percaya. "Demi dewa-dewi Olympus.." batin mereka.(ToT)"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Pesawat mereka akhirnya lepas landas. Tujuan pertama adalah Tokyo! Kembali lagi ke mansion yang dulunya dipakai buat Hello Baby.

Ketika sampai di mansion, Shura membuka kulkas, lihat-lihat apa ada makanan yang disediain sama kru nya sebelum mereka sampai. Tahu-tahu, Shura menemukan es krim mangkuk.

Tanpa ragu, Shura memakan makanan itu. Ketika Henna melihatnya, Henna melebarkan matanya. "I-Itukan eskrim Herald yang sudah 3 bulan di kulkas!"

Shura akhirnya sudah bisa merasakan rasa yang tak lazim untuk dimiliki oleh sebuah es krim vanilla. Dengan secepat cahaya, dilarikannya ke wastafel kamar mandi.

"Karena terakhir kali beli es krim yang kadaluarsa, aku simpan-simpan terus di kulkas. Mungkin aku saja yang lupa mengeceknya. Ternyata kulkas disini belum dibuang isinya ya.." gumam Henna.

"Kita baru aja pulang ke Sanctuary selama seminggu lebih. Jadi terkesan tanggung." Sahut Alde.

Henna berjalan ke kamar atas. Tepatnya kamarnya dulu dengan Herald. Dia menangkap sesuatu di penglihatannya yang membuatnya sangat senang.

"Ah! Untunglah! Ternyata fotonya disini!" Henna memegang gambar goldies, authors, OC, dan Herald ketika mereka baru akan pisah dengan Herald.

"Hmm.. Apakah nanti Hera-chan bakal datang di konser kami?" gumamnya.

* * *

Henna dan Aiolos memutuskan untuk keluar dari mansion sebentar, sekaligus membeli bahan makanan. Tau-taunya pas-pasan dengan Shiryu, Shun dan Hyoga.

"Henna? Aiolos? Ngapain ke tokyo?" tanya Shiryu bingung.

Henna menjelaskan projek konser mereka. Ketiga bronzies hanya nyegir kasian dan senang. Kasian liat mereka terpaksa buat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi dan senang mereka bakal tampil.

"Ntar sisain donk sepuluh tiket buat semua bronzies. Kami lagi cekak nih." Pinta Hyoga.

Aiolos mengangguk. "Kami memang akan menyiapkan beberapa tiket buat teman-teman kami. Supaya bisa lihat penampilan kami kapanpun." Jelasnya.

"Lagian, kami masih harus menjalani 2 minggu pelatihan. Artis yang melatih kami baru sampai besok." Sahut Henna.

Kemudian keduanya pamit pergi dan masuk ke departement store terdekat. Mereka mengambil beberapa makanan dan keperluan rumah lainnya. mereka memutuskan sedikit berkeliling sekitar dan mereka kebetulan melihat rak buku.

"Hmm, apakah boleh aku memilih satu buku, Aiolos-san?" tanya Henna memastikan.

"Tentu boleh. Ambillah." Jawab Aiolos tersenyum.

Henna balas tersenyum dan berjalan pelan ke area buku, sementara Aiolos pergi mencari beberapa barang lain. Henna melihat-lihat sekitar dan hanya melihat buku-buku yang kebanyakan sudah dibacanya.

"ternyata ada juga akibatnya kebanyakan baca buku ya.. Buku bahasa Yunani, buku bahasa Jepang, buku bahasa Inggris, Indonesia pun ikutan kuserbu(?)" gumam Henna.

Ketika dilihat, ternyata ada beberapa novel yang baru diterbitkan. Hal itu menarik perhatian Henna. Saat dilihat, ada satu novel yang terpajang di rak itu. Hanya saja, tinggi rak itu sudah melebihi standar dirinya. Tingginya 160 cm, sedangkan rak itu 210 cm lebih.

"Hmm, gimana mau ngambil ya? Kalo pakai cosmo, entar ketahuan juga.." Henna agak bingung di situasi itu.

Tahu-tahu ada tangga kecil di dekat rak itu. Henna mengambil tangga itu dan naik untuk mengambil novel itu. Tapi meskipun dia sudah jinjit, tetap saja tak tergapai. Dia akhirnya menghela nafasnya.

'_Yah, apa boleh buat deh.'_ Batinnya.

Dia melompat, dan untungnya buku itu teraih. Tapi yang menjadi sialnya, kaki Henna terpleset di salah satu anak tangganya. Sukses tangga itu langsung jatuh, diikuti dengan dirinya. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya, menunggu badannya menghentak lantai.

"Hei! Awas!"

Sepasang tangan menangkap jatuhnya Henna. Henna membuka matanya dan melihat siapa dibelakang yang sudah menangkapnya.

"Eeh? Ikki-san?!" Henna agak terkejut melihat murid kakaknya disitu.

Ikki tersenyum. "Hayo, kamu ngapain sampai bisa jatuh, hah?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ngambil buku, cuman aku pendek. Hasilnya gitu deh." Jelas Henna.

Ikki tertawa. "Oi, tinggimu itu udah standar bagi seorang cewe! Malahan melebihi, mana umur kamu masih 12 tahun lagi!"

"Ikki-san tingginya 180cm!" protes Henna.

"Oi, aku kan umurnya udah 21 tahun." Ikki sweatdrop. (A/N: Anggap latar waktunya setahun setelah holy wars ^^)

"Tetap gak terima!" Henna masih protes.

Ikki nyengir sambil sweatdrop. "Anak ini memang dah. Oya, datang sama siapa?"

"Sama Aiolos-san.. Tuh orangnya!"

Henna menunjuk kearah Aiolos yang mendekat dengan membawa trolley belanjaan. Dia cukup terkejut melihat Ikki.

"Eh, kebetulan ketemuan disini." Ujar Aiolos. Ikki menatap Aiolos sweatdrop.

"Aiolos, segitu banyaknya belanjaan kalian?" tanya Ikki menunjuk 6 trolley belanjaan yang penuh dengan makanan dan sebagainya.

"Eng, yah bilanglah beberapa dari kami suka banget ngemil. Jadi harus banyak banyak." Jelas Henna. Ikki balik sweatdrop. _'Goldies sinting'_ batin Ikki.

"Eh, ayo bayar belanjaan yuk. Ikki-san gimana?" tanya Henna.

"Yah, ayo deh. Sekaligus bayar belanjaanku juga." Ikki menunjuk keranjang yang diisi beberapa makanan.

Setelah selesai membayar, mereka keluar dari departement store. "Ikki-san, siap ini mau kemana?" tanya Henna.

Ikki mengingat sejenak. "Balik ke tempat Seiya. Tadi Shiryu dan Hyoga sudah menggila minta dibeliin cemilan. Tapi jangan-jangan saking bosannya mereka, mereka uda keluar lagi jalan-jalan sebentar. tapi lihatlah ulah mereka."

Ikki menunjuk kepalanya. Ada beberapa 'Bald-spot' di kepalanya. Tak lain disebabkan oleh jambakan si bebek dan naga.

Aiolos dan Henna bersamaan buat muka (O_O). "Ikki-san kok mau-maunya disuruh pergi?"

Ikki hanya buat muka polos. "Tadi Shun yang minta." Jawabnya dengan nada polos.

Henna jawdrop. _'Shiryu-san.. Hyoga-san.. kembali lah ke jalan yang benar._' Batinnya. "Ternyata Bronzies memang sedikit sarap juga."

Ikki sweatdrop kecil dan tertawa. Lalu dia permisi dan menghilang seperti ditelan ular *plak!*, Angin maksudnya! Angin!

Keduanya juga kembali ke mansion dan langsung diserbu beberapa kawanan yang lagi kepingin ngemil dengan segera. Sisa makanan dan barang lainnya ditata di lemari, rak, dsb.

Selagi mereka keluar, rumah juga sudah dibersihkan. Jadi sekarang yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai pelatih misterius mereka..

Anggaplah mereka punya kerjaan lain, sampai kedatangan sang juri.

TBC

* * *

Hmm.. Pengen orang korea lagi tapi kan uda nampil di HB, masa nampil lagi disini.

Henna: Orang jepang aja deh. Kan banyak!

Ketrin: Favoritku YUI!

Henna: Hmm.. Aku Angela!

Ketrin: yang nyanyiin lagu 'angels' opening Coppelion yah?

Henna: yap!

Ketrin: yah, kita tunggu sampai chap selanjutnya?

Henna: Oke! Readers-san! Tetep dibaca dan ditunggu ya! Jaa!

P.S: Oya, minta ikut serta buat vote poll di profile saya dunk ^^


	2. Pelatih kami adalah

**AfterHelloBaby: Golden Concert!**

**Siapakah yang akan melatih persiapan konser mereka? Mari kita lihat dan saksikan mereka!**

Selamat menikmati

.

.

**Chap 2: Pelatih kami adalah...**

**.**

Keesokannya, masih pukul 06.25 AM. Seperti yang diduga, Henna selalu yang pertama bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan lainnya.

Masih pukul 7 tepat ketika segala urusan rumahnya sudah selesai, dia juga sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Mandi tentunya.

"Hmm, Tak ada salahnya jalan-jalan sekitar sini. Mumpung yang lain belum bangun."

Henna mengambil jaketnya dan mulai berjalan keluar mansion. Matahari sudah terbit, udara pagi juga segar. Henna berpas-pasan dengan beberapa orang yang mengenalinya sebagai pemain HelloBaby.

"Ko-Konichiwa, Henna-san!" seorang bocah dengan ibunya memberi salam ke Henna.

"Ah, Konichiwa!" sapa Henna. _'haha, aku terkenal ya?'_ batin Henna.

Kembali berjalan-jalan, Henna bertubrukan dengan orang lain.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" seru Henna. _'mampus dah aku'_

Ketika dilihat, yang ditabraknya adalah seorang gadis muda, bermata kuning, berambut pirang panjang diikat menyamping. "Tak apa. Sini kubantu." Gadis itu membantu Henna berdiri.

"Aku Akita Neru, kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Hasegawa Michiyo, tapi panggil saja Henna." Ujar Henna.

Neru terdiam sebentar. "Eh? Henna? Kamu salah satu personil gold saint yang rencananya manggung 1 minggu lagi?"

Henna berkedip dan menatapnya agak bengong. "Iya.. Darimana tau?"

"Aku diberi tahu master kami kalo kita akan konser bersama. Aku dari vocaloid." Jelasnya.

Henna agak terkejut. Manajernya tak ada bilang kalau mereka bakal berbagi panggung dengan artis kelas kakap (?). "Ah, senangnya. Omong-omong, Neru-san mau berkunjung ke mansion kami? Sepertinya personil lain sudah bangun."

Neru mengangguk setuju dan berjalan bersama Henna. Sesampai di mansion, untunglah semuanya sudah bangun dan sarapan. Beberapa juga sudah mandi.

"Lha? Itu siapa?" tanya Shura.

"Minna, perkenalkan. Ini Akita Neru-san, dari Vocaloid. Ternyata kita akan berbagi konser bersama vocaloid lainnya."

"Ah begitu ya. Senang juga bisa kerja sama dengan artis terkenal." Sahut Aldebaran.

Neru tersenyum dan agak sweatdrop melihat Alde. _'wuah, badannya gede banget!'_ batinnya agak syok.

"Dan juga, kalau tak salah, malahan kami, vocaloid yang akan melatih kalian untuk persiapan panggung." Sahut Neru.

"EEEHHH?!"

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, beberapa personil vocaloid lainnya datang. "Neru, curang! Kamu ketemu duluan sama mereka!" jerit Miku kesal.

Neru sweatdrop. "Eh, negi lovers! Seenak jidat nyalahin aku! Aku kan kebetulan ketemu sama Henna!"

Terjadilah perang antara cewek kucir dua dan cewek kucir satu itu. Sisa vocaloidnya sweatdrop ria.

"Gak di dorm, gak di tempat orang lain, kalian dua tetap sama-sama cek-cok." Luka ber-facepalm

Rin, Len dan Gakupo(vocaloid) ngangguk setuju. Para saints hanya nyengir.

"Em, jadi kalian ya pelatih kami?" Shion mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Kami akan melatih kalian dari segi vokal, tarian, penampilan kalian." Jelasnya.

"sekedar nanya, tapi apa ada diantara kalian yang demam panggung?" tanya Rin.

Sebenarnya mereka mengharapkan tak ada yang mengangkat tangan, tapi ternyata malah Henna yang ngangkat tangan dengan pasrah.

"Aku kalo tampil didepan orang sedikit ya gak apa. Tapi kalo ratusan/ribuan orang yah aku terus terang aja langsung pingsan." Henna menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ternyata kau beda sama si Ketrin. Ketrin jarang tuh demam panggung." Celetuk DM

(Ketrin: WOI! GAK PAKE NYINGGUNG AKU!)

Henna menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Gomen. Kalo disuruh ngalahin musuh pun aku lebih konsentrasi kalo hanya sendirian, apalagi manggung buatnyanyi kan."

Len menarik nafas. "Yah, mengatasi demam panggung juga masuk dalam pelatihan kami." Jelasnya.

"Kalau gitu, mari mulai yuk." Ajak Gakupo.

* * *

**Step 1: Voice**

Semuanya duduk di kursi dengan lembaran lirik didepan mereka.

"Nah, kalian pasti tahu lagu Chikyuugi kan? Untuk awalnya, kita langsung loncat ke kalian yang nyanyikan lagu ini." Sahut Miku.

"Mulai dari Aries-san ya." Pinta Luka

Mu suaranya lumayan bagus, hanya butuh latihan lagi pasti sudah bisa.

Aldebaran.. Dia sangat cocok jadi penyanyi tenor (?).

Saga dan Kanon.. Puji syukur mereka panjatkan (?), kembar gemini itu lumayan bisa apalagi kalau mereka kembar, bisa meningkat popularitas mereka.

Deathmask sendiri? Para vocaloid kehabisan kalimat.

"Setoooooop! Prrrriiiit (?)" jerit Len.

"Napa?" tanya DM polos.

"Eng, lagu Chikyuugi kan lagu lembut melankolis, tapi nadanya kok cempreng nge-rock?! Nadanya juga berantakan! Apa gak lebih bagus pakai nada aslinya?" Rin jantungan (?) dengar suara DM.

"Aku nyanyi memang kek gitu kok."

Dan para vocaloid langsung koidh!

Lanjut! Aiolia bisa jadi solo romantis, suara dan tampangnya bisa pas!

Shaka mungkin masuk dalam masalah.

"Nng, Shaka-san, kok nyanyi macam ngomong? Gak ada nada pula, rata semua liriknya." Komentar Neru sweatdrop.

"Saya tak perlu bernyanyi. Bernyanyi adalah hal duniawi dan akan ditinggalkan ketika kita sudah pergi dari dunia ini."

Neru jawdrop. "Ini Shaka dari Goldsaint ato kera sakti sih?!" bisiknya ke teman" lainnya.

Henna? Jangan tanya, dia sudah masuk kategori lulus.

Begitu juga dengan Dohko, Aiolos dan Milo.

Tapi begitu nyampai ke Shura?

"Yang~ digoyang yang~"

"CUUKKKUUUFF! Tadi kami jelas-jelas minta lagu chikyuugi, bukan dangdut aneh!" protes Gakupo.

"Mau gimana? aku terbiasa nyanyi lagu itu."

"BAHKAN LAGU YANG SUDAH TERBIASA, SUARAMU FALS!"

Oke, skip on him! Camus selanjutnya juga punya masalah sendiri.

"Aaahh~"

"Dia.. tampang sih oke.. suara ya mungkin uda bisa deh..." gumam Rin

"Cuman kenapa..." gumam Luka

"Nadanya datar dan dingin amat?" para vocaloid sweatdrop bersama.

Untuk Aphrodite. Asli semuanya jawdrop begitu dengar suara Aphro.

"Gila lo!" jerit Shura frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Aphro hanya cuek sambil lipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Suka aku kambing! Bukan kau yang atur suaraku!"

"Kau khianati kami! Suara kami jelek, kau sendiri bagus!" DM ikutan gak terima.

Ternyata suara Aphro gak seperti banci yang ngamen yah? #dijambak Aphro

Terakhirnya adalah Shion. Kita liat bagaimana pope kita ini nyanyi.

.

.

*hening*

.

.

"Shion-san, cukup! Suaramu juga sama parah dengan Shura!" Neru menyudahinya dengan perkataan yang mulusnya jleb ke Shion.

Asli akhirnya dia pundung dan Mu juga terpaksa menghibur senseinya.

"Ini bakal jadi pelatihan yang panjang." Bisik Luka.

"Tapi waktu latihan mereka cuman seminggu lagi lho. Setidaknya mereka juga harus ikut nyanyi dong." Kata Rin agak khawatir.

"Ah, kalau mereka main Rap? Rap gak perlu vokal yang bagus kan? Yah mungkin yang dituntut hanya kecepatan ngomong, tapi itu mudah kok." Sahut Miku.

"Ng, kalo Shion-san gak bisa nyanyi, mau gak ambil alih rap?" tawar Len sambil menyodorkan lirik 'Hero's come back' opening Naruto Shippuden.

"Yang suaranya tadi parah juga ikutan rap." Sahut Gakupo tanpa sadar yang disinggung uda mau pundung.

.

.

*hening lagi*

.

.

"AMIIIN! UNTUNGLAH KALIAN BERGUNA JUGA!" Seluruh vocaloid sujud didepan mereka, yang asli uda sweatdrop.

* * *

**Step 2: Dance**

Setelah vokal yang gak seberapa mereka itu, mereka berganti baju ke baju training. Ada yang pakai celana training panjang dengan kaos, atau celana training pendek dengan kaos juga. Juga ada yang pakai kaos tali satu dan celana selutut ketat. (tau siapa kan?)

"Oke, musiknya.. kita ambil saja dari lagu kami, vocaloid. Judulnya 'Meltdown'." Sahut Rin. "Karena aku yang nyanyikan lagu itu, tariannya akan ku praktekkan."

Musiknya dimulai, Rin bergerak pelan meski musiknya lumayan cepat. Semuanya langsung diminta mengikuti instruksi tarian Rin. Satu langkah.. dua langkah.. tiga langkah.. beberapa ambruk langsung.

"Salah woi! Tadi itu seperti ini! Kau salah, Saga!" bentak Kanon.

"Aku?! Enak aja! Jelas-jelas kau yang meleng!" Saga gak mau kalah.

"Aku meleng?! Lihat dulu arah kakimu kemana! Tadi Rin jelas jelas ke kiri!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apaan?! Itu kanan! Enggak kiri!"

"Kanan!"

"Kiri!""

"Kanan!"

"Kiri!"

Semuanya sweatdrop menyaksikan pertengkaran besar kedua saudara kembar itu.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tak percaya kita akan melatih orang seperti mereka." Sahut Gakupo, diikuti anggukan lainnya.

"gomenasai.." bisik sisa saints. Stress.

Jadi sementara kedua kembar itu asik bertengkar, sisanya masih mencoba mengikuti irama lagu meltdown. (A/N: Kalo mau liat tariannya, coba cek di youtube dgn keyword 'Meltdown Project DIVA Kagamine Rin)

"Shaka bisa juga nih." Celetuk Aphrodite

"Namanya juga saya orang India, Dite." Shaka mulai ngaco.

Rin mengamati mereka dengan seksama. "Aiolia-san, tolong lenturkan badanmu." Pinta Rin.

"Gak bisa... Tariannya juga agak rumit!" protes Aiolia.

Rin baru mau angkat bicara ketika Aiolos membisikkan sesuatu. "Tadi Marin-san lewat dan dia bilang dia menantikan tarian ini darimu di panggung nanti." Rin mengulangi ucapan Aiolos.

Kurang dari sedetik, seakan Aiolia sudah menjual seluruh tulangnya ke pasar loak (?). mereka tak tau mau senang, cengo, cemas atau kesal. Balik ke TKP (?). Shura tergolong lumayan, Deathmask pun bisa. Tapi ada lagi yang kurang.

"Dohko-san dan Shion-san... kok malah gak nyambung amat tariannya?" Gakupo jawdrop melihat kedua sohib itu menari seperti tulang dipatah-patahin (?).

"Nee, aku bantu deh." Tawar Len. Gakupo ikutan membantu.

Setelah mencoba beberapa langkah, kini mereka tahu kenapa mereka tak bisa mencoba kelenturan tarian itu.

"Dohko-san memang sudah diberi mantra, dia memang masih 18 tahun 240-an hari, tapi tulangnya ternyata juga ngikut jaman. Untuk Shion-san, itupun berlaku." Henna sweatdrop melihat Mu dan Aldebaran mengompres punggung mereka dengan es.

Setelah berunding kecil, "Dohko dan Shion nanti nyanyi gak pake nari yah. Demi keselamatan aja." Neru memutuskan dengan pasrah.

Balik lagi! Masalah selanjutnya adalah Alde.. Nng, bukan kok! Dia bagus malahan.. cuman masalah besar badannya mungkin? Karena tarian ini seperti gabungan ayunan tarian india dan ballet, jadi apakah readers bisa bayangkan badan segede itu nari gituan.

"A-Aldebaran-san.. Gimana kalau Aldebaran-san juga kayak Dohko dan Shion?" Neru sweatdrop.

Alde pun juga sweatdrop. "Ba-Baik..." sahutnya. _'Aku segitu besar ya?_'batinnya. (All: sabar, Alde)

* * *

**Step 3: Performance**

Tidak tahu dari mana, sudah ada panggung yang berukuran sedang di ruang tengah.

Vocaloid jawdrop seketika. "Siapa pula yang nyiapin ini?"

Berbeda dari reaksi vocaloid. "Author dan boss kami memang selalu pengertian untuk nyiapin kebutuhan kami." Jawab saints anteng-anteng.

'_Yaah, kepengen punya Author sama Boss kayak mereka'_ batin Vocaloid iri. (T^T)

"Kalau gitu, kita pemanasan saja dulu. Satu persatu maju, silahkan nyanyikan apa yang kalian inginkan." Sahut Neru.

"Tapi sih maunya ada musiknya. Sayang kru band kita gak kita ajak." Gumam Len.

"Tak perlu band nya. Author kami juga uda nyiapin pemutar musik karaoke. Tinggal milih lagu." Saga mengutak atik layar dan keyboard untuk memilih lagunya.

'_Aaarggh! Super ngiri!'_ jerit para vocaloid dalam hati.

Kembali ke dunia nyata (?). Saga masih memilih-milih lagunya, tapi di tengah jalan..

'_Eh tunggu dulu! Emangnya aku tahu cara milih lagu pakai mesin ini? Duh, kalo ngaku sekarang bisa diketawain aku. Uda deh, asal aja.'_ Saga tetap asal memilih lagunya dan lagu kawan-kawannya.

Begitu Mu dan Shion maju, mereka akan tampil sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Magnet' vocaloid. Tapi alangkah menyebalkannya ketika yang main ternyata musik..

"KENAPA JADI LAGU DORAEMON?!" jerit kedua aries itu.

Saga yang dibentaki hanya pasang muka cool yang seakan mengatakan _Salahin-Mesinnya-Yang-Mainkan-Musiknya-Aku-Gak-Tau-Apapun_

Selain kedua aries itu, yang lain turut mengalami hal yang sama. Aldebaran dan Dohko terpaksa menyanyikan lagu Heavy rotation AKB48, Saga dan Kanon harus bertahan menyanyi Kaze Wa Fuiteru AKB0048.

Aiolia dan Aiolos dengan malunya pakai lagu 'Dancing Samurai' vocaloid. Tapi Gakupo senang gak ketolongan karena itu lagu original miliknya kok ^^

Henna dan Shaka dapat kartu joker. Dengan memaksakan suara mereka untuk menyanyikan lagu opera entah apa judulnya. Trio Shura, Aphrodite dan DM pasrah menyanyikan lagu River AKB48. Camus dan Milo bersatu (?) menyanyikan Regret Message vocaloid.

(Ketrin: T_T huks, sedihnya! 5 jempol! *tepuk tangan* #Author Kedemenan Lagu Regret Message)

Ekspresi vocaloid sempat beda-beda. Yah mungkin karena lagu yang diinginkan itu tidak dimainkan, jadi hasilnya rada hampir jeblok. Tapi semuanya mulus-mulus.

"Kalian bagus kok. Tapi mungkin di panggung, kalian harus tampil lebih serius." Jelas Miku.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Aiolos.

"Begini, begitu dipanggung, kalian anggap saja kalian sedang sendirian dan tak ada yang menonton kalian. Di panggung, tampil sekuat tenaga, agar pesona itu terasa." Ujar Rin.

Semuanya ber-ooh ria. yah, untuk tampil di panggung besar memang harus begitu kan? Apalagi mereka ini agak terkenal.

"Nah, coba saya praktekkan." Sahut Neru.

Neru baru mau naik ke panggung, tiba-tiba dia sudah kepleset mawar di anak tangga itu.

"Ooh jadi disitu mawarku kubuat..." gumam Dite.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Hueee! Mawarku diinjek! Kasian mawar cantikku!" ratap Dite.

Kali ini semuanya kejungkal dengan kepala duluan yang menghantam lantai.

Sedangkan untuk Neru, ambulan terpaksa datang ke mansion itu untuk menjemputnya.

* * *

"kakinya keseleo dan ada juga beberapa retak. Dia takkan bisa tampil untuk 3 minggu." Jelas seorang perawat lalu pergi bersama Rin dan Len yang menemani teman sepanggung mereka.

"Duh, kamu ini Dite! Nanti dimarahin Nitsuki baru tau rasa ya!" tegur Mu.

"Waduh, jangan adik eike.." Aphrodite mundur 1-2 langkah.

"Tapi yang jadi permasalahan, siapa yang bakal gantiin Neru nih?!" gumam Miku panik.

"Kita ada show 3 hari lagi, paling parah pula, Neru harus ikut!" Gakupo ikutan panik.

"Aku sih.. ada ide."

Miku dan Gakupo melirik ke Luka. "Tapi masalah dia setuju atau tidak.."

Ketiganya mendatangi para saint yang masih merasa gak enak setelah melukai salah satu vocaloid (akibat mawar Aphrodite yang nyasar.)

"Ano.. Michiyo-san, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Luka.

Henna mengangguk lalu mendatangi ketiganya. "Begini, waktu Michiyo-san nyanyi, kami dengar suara Michiyo-san mirip sama Neru-san." Gakupo memulai percakapan.

"Ditambah lagi rambut pirang Michiyo-san kalau diikat menyamping, bisa mirip dengan Neru." Lanjut Miku.

"Jadi.. Maksudnya?"

"Kami mau Michiyo-san menggantikan Neru di konser kami 3 hari lagi." Ketiganya langsung terus terang, dan alhasil Henna pingsan seketika.

TBC

* * *

Henna: *pelototin Ketrin*

Ketrin: O-Oi! Setidaknya elu kan lumayan! Bisa manggung sama artis!

Henna: dibilangin gue demam panggung, kok malah nempatin aku ke panggung besar?

Ketrin: yah, salahin aja Dite *nunjuk Dite*

Aphrodite: T0T... *masih meratapi mawar nyasarnya*

All: OI! HANYA SATU MAWAR AJA DIINJEK!

Ketrin: Ah, ya. Satu hal lagi. Ternyata saya salah hitung umur si Ikki. Sebenarnya itu karena saya tengah bingung.

Henna: Saya jelaskan sedikit, Minna. Sebenarnya timeline story ini mau dibuat berdasarkan animenya. Tapi karena timeline animenya rada gak jelas dan tak tentu, akhirnya mengikut timeline Manga aja.

Ketrin: untuk timeline Hades arc. dan Poseidon arc di Anime , saya gak tau apa beda 2 atau 4 atau 5 tahun. Tapi menurut teman saya juga beberapa fans SS lainnya, di Manga, Hades arc tepat setelah Poseidon arc... Yah apa boleh buat dah..

Henna: jadinya, tadi umur Ikki-san 21 taun (mak! Tua amat) jadinya undur lagi deh. 15 tahun saat Holy war, latar waktu ini setahun setelah Holly war, dan jadinya totalnya16 tahun .

Ketrin: Maaf ya kalo saya menyebabkan kebingungan. Saya memang agak bingung sama timeline ini.

* * *

#Gianti-Faith

Ketrin: Ah, makasih atas masukannya! ntar YUI dan Kana Nishino-san dimasukin deh!

Henna: lho? disini gak ada..

Ketrin: gak disini lho.. emangnya kau kira hanya Vocalo yang melatih kalian?

Henna: Owh... APA?!

#ScorpioNoKuga

Ketrin: makin nyiksa Goldies.. humm *smirk*

Henna: oi, jangan mikir yang ngada-ngada!

Ketrin: Haha, enggak kok.

Henna: Hah? kawannya Kuga-san ikut Taekwondo? ini si Ketrin masuk Karate.

Ketrin: GAK USA SPOILER, OI!

#TsukiRin Matsushima29

Henna: Ups, maaf lupa ngasi tau XD

Ketrin: memang ada IkkixHenna, cuman agak singkat. mana ini baru ganti umur lagi.

Henna: untunglah. Ikki-san kok tua amat tuh? ntar sampe di Omega, mendekati 50-an dong.. kalo gak salah 25 tahun stelah Holy war kan?

Ketrin: Enng.. Bukannya 10 tahun kedepan ya? eh atau jangan" 25 tahun kedepan?

Henna: yah, mulai lagi deh bingung ama timeline nya!

#AmuletWin777

Ketrin: Ah, arigatou atas masukannya! jamin dimasukin! bakal seru nih!

Henna: ah, iya.. Umur Ikki-san kalo 21 tahun, aku setidaknya pasti 17-an!

Ketrin: iya sorry. tapi kalo Ikki cepet tua, gak bisa tahan bayangin Ikki yang udah ubanan! wkwkwkwkwk!

Ikki: WOI! MENGHINA!

Henna: tenang aja, Wina-san, Mitsu-chan! semuanya pasti kebagian kok!

Ketrin: jadi Minatour pun ikut maksudmu?

Henna: kalo temen kita ngajak, ya oke lah!

Ketrin: Nng... kalo iya, dikasih kursi yang jauh dari manusia normal ya.. #sweatdrop


	3. Meet the Vocaloid!

**After HelloBaby : Golden Concert**

Dooh! Kelamaan hiatus! Okay, mari kita lihat gimana nasip Henna yang terpaksa gantiin Neru buat Vocaloid yang bakal manggung.

.

.

**Chap 3: Meet the Vocaloids!**

"_Henna... Bangun.."_

_._

_._

"_Henna? Aduh sadar doong!"_

_._

_._

"_Henna, jangan pingsan lama-lama.."_

.

.

.

"Henna, eike cium boleh?"

_?!_

_Tingkat kesadaran : 100000%_

"WAAA! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Henna panik.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop sambil menatap Aphrodite dengan tatapan : _Mungkin-kami-harus-cek-tingkat-kewarasan-milikmu._

"Ap-Apa yang?!" Henna jadi heran sendiri. Saat ini dia berada di kamarnya, terduduk di kasur spring bed dan yang lainnya mengelilinginya.

Ketiga vocaloid (baca: Miku, Luka, Gakupo) langsung menjelaskan kembali dari A-Z. Henna langsung keringat dingin. Membayangkan akan ada RIBUAN atau lebih orang yang berada di lokasi konser itu. Tapi karena melihat wajah memelas milik trio vocaloid itu..

"B-Baiklah, saya coba." Jawab Henna pasrah.

Semuanya langsung bersorak gembira sekaligus puas karena ini pertama kalinya Henna akan manggung dengan _spotlight_ yang akan menyinarinya. (Weleeh, lebay)

"Michiyo-san, kami besok akan ada latihan. Harap datang kemari." Miku menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan alamat lokasi mereka.

"Kami permisi dulu ya." Gakupo memberi hormat lalu menarik kedua temannya keluar mansion.

Henna memandang kartu itu sebentar, lalu...

"Ada yang bisa lempar aku ke jurang?" gumamnya jawdrop.

* * *

**Esok Harinya, 2 hari sebelum konser besar**.

Henna berdiri di depan _dorm_ yang lumayan lebar. Henna mengecek kembali alamat di kartu itu dan kemudian menghubungi Miku.

"A-Ano, saya sudah sampai, Miku-san." Ujar Henna.

"_Ah, sebentar ya!"_

Hanya perlu waktu 10 detik setelah telepon ditutup, kemudian pintu dibuka dengan Miku yang menyambut Henna dengan riang.

"Ayo masuk, Michiyo-san! Kukenalkan dengan yang lainnya!" ajak Miku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya tampaklah beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang latihan untuk konser besar mereka. (Software kok pakai latihan ya? Oh well #gubraak!)

"Minna! Ini pengganti si Neru! Kenalkan Hasegawa Michiyo." Sahut Luka. Henna tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah yang lainnya, kemudian disambut sapaan ramah yang lainnya.

"Nah, aku kenalkan satu persatu ya!" sahut Miku. "Ini Shion Kaito, Meiko, dan Gumi Megpoid." Keempatnya melambai dan tersenyum ramah kepada Henna.

"Lalu ini ada beberapa pendatang baru! Perkenalkan IA, Kokone, dan Yuzuki Yukari!" Miku mendorong ketiga gadis itu ke depan Henna.

"Oya, bukannya harusnya ada yang lain?" tanya IA.

Gakupo mengingat-ingat sebentar, lalu teringat dua orang. "Dell dan Oliver kemana?" tanya samurai bersurai ungu itu.

"Oliver pergi belanja." Jawab Yuzuki. "Kalau Dell sih.. Ngga tau."

Pernyataan polos Yuzuki sukses membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop. Henna melihat ke arah vocaloid-vocaloid yang tersedia (?). Beberapa vocaloid lain tampaknya tak ada disana.

"Nng, seingatku Vocaloid kan banyak yang lain. Lilly, Big Al, SeeU, Kiyoteru, Yowane Haku dan yang lain." Ujar Henna.

"Well, master terkadang mau munculin, terkadang enggak. Yah untuk kali ini, kami ber-14 sih. Termasuk kamu karena Neru masih di RS." Ujar Luka sweatdrop. "Rin sama Len juga masih jagain Neru."

Henna mengangguk mengerti, ketika dua orang yang dicari-cari muncul. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna perak, memakai kostum warna abu-abu dan dasi biru. Orang yang disebelahnya, pemuda berambut pirang dengan perban yang melilit salah satu matanya.

"Hmm? Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda berambut perak itu sambil menatap Henna.

"Oh! ini peganti Neru, Hasegawa Michiyo. Michiyo-san, perkenalkan namanya Honne Dell." Ujar Kaito sambil nunjuk pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Kalau dia namanya Oliver." Kaito menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang. "Ini salah satu Vocaloid kami yang berasal dan memakai bahasa inggris."

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Michiyo._" Sapa Oliver dengan ramah.

'_Waah, vocaloid luar!_' batin Henna kagum. "_It's a pleasure to meet you too, Oliver-san."_ Jawab Henna.

Oliver agak bengong sebentar. Lalu alangkah terkejutnya Henna ketika Oliver kembali berbicara.

"Yah, ternyata kamu bisa bahasa inggris ya? Padahal niat ngerjain." Ujar Oliver dalam bahasa jepang.

_Twitch!_

Kedutan-kedutan langsung nempel di dahi Henna. "A-Ahahaha.. Begitu ya.." Henna benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tetap menahankan senyumnya.

Dell memandang Henna dengan tatapan datar untuk sementara, kemudian berjalan pergi. Meiko langsung menegurnya. "Dell, masa Michiyo tidak disapa?"

"Gak butuh.." sahut Dell datar sambil duduk-duduk di sofa.

Henna sweatdrop melihat sikap Dell. Gak menyangka kalau ada vocaloid yang langsung dingin ke dia. bahkan di hari pertama. _'Bakalan betah gak ya...'_ batin Henna.

Yang lain juga ikutan cengo, tapi langsung mengesampingkan hal itu. "Minna! Ayo mulai latihan!" ajak Miku.

"Ha'i!" jawab semuanya serempak.

* * *

_Sementara itu, Goldies.._

Shaka dan Mu latihan nyanyi saling duet lagu Mirror. Shaka melirik ke arah yang lainnya, lalu dia mendesah pelan. _'Henna.. Kamu kapan baliknya? Kalau saja kamu lihat gimana kondisi pelatih kita saat ini..'_

Ternyata karena Vocaloid juga punya jadwal sendiri, pelatih goldies langsung diganti. Pelatih yang kedua adalah YUI, Nana Mizuki dan Kana Nishino. Suara mereka bertiga sih memang top! Cuman masalahnya, mereka terlalu baik dan sopan. Sehingga...

"Ayo! Perang dimulai Angelo!"

"Aku gak bakal kalah, bencong!"

"Gue nimbrung!"

"Myoaahahahaha! Semuanya diterima, Kanon!"

Shaka dan saint alim (baca: Mu, Alde, Aiolos, Dohko, Camus, Shion) hanya bisa sweatdrop bersama ketiga pelatih mereka.

"A-Apakah mereka selalu seperti ini?" tanya Nishino agak takut-takut.

"Semacam itulah." Ujar Alde jawdrop.

"A-Apakah itu normal?" kali ini Mizuki angkat bicara.

"Errm.. Bagian dari keseharian." Jawab Shion ngasal.

"_Oh Goodbye days~_" YUI langsung menyanyikan lagu 'Goodbye days' karena gak tau mau bilang apa lagi.

"Semangat ya, YUI-san.." gumam Mu sweatdrop. _'Henna! Cepetan balik!'_

Tapi dalam waktu 20 menit, keadaan makin menjadi-jadi. Kesepuluh yang masih waras (?) makin salting tak tahu mau gimana lagi. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak, karena..

"Henna-chan? Kamu ada didalam?"

Suara Sophie langsung terdengar bersamaan dengan dia yang membuka pintu mansion. Kebetulan Sophie mampir dengan Mitsuki dan Teru. Tapi alangkah sialnya ketika salah satu bantal yang dilempar Milo TEPAT mengenai sasaran. Tak lain dari wajah Sophie.

Sophie memasang senyumannya, namun wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan tangannya yang dikepalkan kuat-kuat berkata lain dari raut palsunya.

"O-MA-E!"

Kesembilan lainnya ditambah Mitsuki dan Teru langsung _hit the deck_ dari TKP.

"Hufh.. Setidaknya dengan adanya Sophie, latihan bisa balik lancar." Ujar Dohko.

YUI, Nishino, dan Mizuki hanya bisa cengir sweatdrop. _'A-Astaga..'_

* * *

_Kembali dengan Vocaloid + Henna.._

_._

_._

_kowashite, kowashite_

_tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i__. __mitasarenai hakai shoudou_

_moroi moroi moroi hito nante__. __shosen wa suterareta karakuri_.

_"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu__. __sore oshiete yo?_

Henna menyanyikan lagu _Karakuri Burst_ dengan lancar. Yang lainnya cukup menikmati suara Henna yang ternyata mirip asli dengan Akita Neru.

_kowashite, kowashite_

_subete o hai-jo-su-ru__. __owaranai hakai koudou_

_kiero kiero kiero aku subete__. __shosen wa ochibureta garakuta_

_"Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu__. __sore oshiete yaru._

Alunan nyanyian Henna langsung disambut oleh suara Len (yang barusan balik dari RS). Ternyata duo ini sedang duet lagu ini.

"Sugoi.. Mereka cocok duet bersama." Puji Yuzuki.

"Henna tinggal ganti model rambut, lalu pakai contact lense warna kuning. Pasti mirip banget dengan Neru." Ujar IA.

"Kudengar Neru dan Len belakangan ini saling dekat-dekatan." Sahut Gumi.

"Waa! Kalau iya, mereka dua pasti cocok banget. Imej Michiyo juga cocok dengan Len lho." Gumam Miku.

"Wah, imut sekali kalau ada pairing beda fandom." Sahut IA.

Dell yang berada didekat mereka hanya diam sambil mendengus pelan mendengar percakapan mereka. "Dasar wanita.." gumamnya pelan.

Begitu keduanya menyelesaikan duetnya, sisanya bertepuk tangan (kecuali Dell). Ada juga yang asik bersiul-siul sambil sedikit menggoda.

"Ciee, ada sejoli baru niee!" goda Luka.

Henna langsung blush. "T-Tunggu! A-Aku.."

"Iya beneran! Kalian serasi banget! Kalau jadian pasti lebih mantap lagi!" Kokone makin memanaskan suasana.

Len juga agak merona, tapi tak separah Henna yang sudah benar-benar penuh dengan rona. "S-Sebenarnya.." gumam Len.

Semua perhatian langsung terpusat padanya.

"Kupikir Hasegawa-san juga lumayan kok.." Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dell masih tak tertarik untuk memperhatikan, sedangkan yang lainnya langsung heboh.

"KYAAAA! Kalian benar-benar kawaii!" jerit mereka.

"T-Tunggu!" seru Henna. "K-Kalian jangan salah sangka.. Tapi.. Err, saya jujur aja gak ada perasaan ke Len-san."

Len langsung membatu (?) ditempat. Yang lain juga bengong. Dell entah kenapa mulai tertarik untuk sedikit mengintip ke arah mereka. Henna yang tengah ditatap oleh tatapan bengong langsung sweatdrop.

"E-Err.. Saya... Nggak masksud.. Tapi jujur saja kalau saya suka Len-san hanya sebagai teman. Tak lebih dan tak kurang." Sahut Henna.

Yang lain langsung ber-ooh ria, Len tetap cengo dan Dell masih ngintip-ngintip dikit. (Dell: WOI! AUTHOR! KAU KIRA AWAK INI TUKANG NGINTIP? GUE NGGAK PERVERT!)

"Michiyo-san punya orang yang disukai gak?"

Henna jadi kelabakan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan IA. Dengan wajah penuh rona, Henna menjawab, "Err.. Y-Ya, saya punya.." ujar Henna. _'Malahan sudah pacaran dengan Ikki-san kok..'_

.

.

Hening

.

.

Heboh (?)

"CIIIIEEEEEEE! MICHIYO-SAN!" Jerit mereka kompak (plus Len, minus Dell)

Henna hanya bisa sweatdrop + jawdrop x blushing = komplit (?). (Henna: Rumus apaan tuh?)

Sementara Henna di tempat para Vocalo, bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya?

* * *

Sophie menatap tajam ke arah goldies yang masih dilatih oleh ketiga guru mereka. Mitsuki dan Teru hanya bisa cengo.

'_Kowaii...'_ batin mereka.

Baru saja Shura bergeser dari tempat duduknya, sebuah vas batu berukuran besar melayang tepat ke arahnya. Shura melotot horror ke arah Sophie yang sedang tersenyum begitu _kawaii._

"Gomen~ Tanganku tiba-tiba gatal~"

'_ASDFGHJKL! APA AJA DOSA KAMI EMANGNYA?!'_ batin para saint yang tadinya membuat kericuhan.

Kasihan deh kalian. Padahal karena dosa kalian itulah Sophie sudah turun tangan. Tobat ya bro! #100000 DeathGlare no jutsu

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Teru menoleh ke arah pintu dan beranjak untuk membuka pintunya. Ternyata seorang pemuda menunggu di depan. "Permisi, saya ingin mengantar beberapa tiket atas perintah dari master Vocaloid." Sahut pemuda itu.

"Eh? Tiket?" gumam Teru heran.

Sebelum Teru bisa mengucapkan apapun, pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan beberapa amplop coklat yang agak besar ke Teru. Buru-buru pemuda itu langsung permisi dan berlari menjauh.

Teru memandang amplop-amplop itu lalu membawanya masuk dan menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Ketika dibuka, isinya tiket-tiket kelas Crystal VIP untuk konser.

"_Twinkle in Happiness. A Vocaloid grand concert._" Gumam Mu sambil membaca isi tiket itu.

"Buset, banyak amat tiketnya!" seru Saga ketika melihat isi satu amplop tebal penuh dengan tiket VIP itu. Sedangkan yang diberikan ada 3 amplop besar.

"Coba hitung berapa jumlahnya." Sahut Shion.

"Semuanya.. ada.. 150 lembar tiket?!" jerit Dohko syok (?).

Deathmask yang kebetulan tengah minum langsung nyembur tepat ke wajah Camus. Camus hanya memasang raut cool tapi sudah dipastikan dia sudah gatal ingin melempar pacar Ringo itu ke dasar Siberia. Tapi Camus mungkin jaga-jaga imej.

Sekaligus kalau DM dilempar ke dasar Siberia, Camus juga gak bisa bayangin gimana ekspresi Nitsuki kalau pacar adiknya dibantai. Nanti malah dia sendiri dilempar ke Cocytus

"K-Kebanyakan tiketnya!" seru Sophie.

"Kalau dihitung, jumlah kita palingan kurang dari 50." Gumam Shaka.

Teru mengecek kembali amplop itu dan ternyata dia menemukan beberapa lembar surat dari pengirim tiket itu.

* * *

_Salam, saya master para Vocaloid._

_Hasegawa-san meminta agar teman-temannya dapat menonton konser vocaloid._

_Sebagai rasa terima kasih saya atas bantuan Hasegawa-san untuk menggantikan Neru, saya mengirim 150 lembar tiket pada kalian._

_Saya tak tahu berapa jumlah kalian, tapi saya harap tiketnya cukup._

_Jikalau tak cukup, hubungi saya agar saya bisa menyiapkan beberapa puluh tiket crystal VIP lagi._

_Tertanda _

_M.V._

* * *

Semuanya langsung cengo. "Kalau 150 kursi crystal VIP sudah di-booking, bagaimana sisanya dong? Pasti sudah habis.." ujar YUI.

"Dilihat dari namanya saja, pasti kursi mahal." Gumam Nishino.

Ketika Teru melihat beberapa lembar surat lainnya, ternyata isi lembaran itu adalah surat tambahan dari sang master.

_Kalau kalian khawatir tentang tempat duduk yang kebanyakan, maka kalian tak perlu cemas. Masih banyak kursi yang tersedia._

* * *

_Konser ini diadakan di tokyo dome hall. Meskipun tempat itu harusnya hanya bisa menampung dengan kapasitas 3000 orang lebih, kami sudah memodifikasi semuanya. Kini tempat itu bisa menampung kapasitas lebih dari 10.000 orang, jadi jangan khawatir._

_Tertanda_

_M.V_

* * *

Semuanya sukses jawdrop. _'Gila bener konser ini. Mewahnya..!_' batin mereka.

Teru membaca lembar lainnya yang berisikan daftar-daftar tiket dan tempat duduk di konser itu serta harga tiketnya.

* * *

_Crystal Box : Festive, maximum 35 orang/box, tersedia 2 box (__¥ 33.000)_

_Crystal VIP : 500 Kursi (__29.900)_

_VIP: 700 kursi (__¥ 15.000)_

_Platinum: 950 kursi (__¥ 10.300)_

_Gold : 1200 kursi (__¥ 8.700)_

_Tribun : Festive, maximum 2800 orang (¥ 5.600)_

_Regular : Festive, maximum 3.600 orang (¥ 3.500)_

* * *

Semuanya langsung melotot ke arah harga tiket yang mereka dapatkan dari master vocaloid.

'_33.000 yen?! 29.900 yen?! Harga macam apaan itu?! Emangnya ada yang mau beli tiket semahal itu?!'_ batin mereka, tak terkecuali siapapun.

Dibawah daftar harga itu, ada catatan tambahan lainya dari master Vocaloid yang bertuliskan : _Meski harganya segitu, sebenarnya seluruh kelas Crystal sudah sold out lho~_

Dan alhasilah mereka semua sweatdrop dan kejungkal kebelakang.

* * *

Show Time!

Awalnya Henna mengira kalau mereka akan mengenakan kostum dengan berbagai model dan sebagainya. Tapi ternyata mereka semua hanya mengenakan kostum putih ketat, dan rambut mereka juga diikat.

(A/N: Kalau mau dibayangin, coba bayangkan para vocaloid pakai baju ketat seperti punya Lee dn Guy (Nartuto). Tapi versi Vocaloid dan Henna, warna pakaian ketatnya warna putih polos. bukan warna hijau macam duo guru-murid itu.)

"Kita tampil seperti ini?" tanya Henna sweatdrop. Dia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan baju ketat itu, apalagi tadinya Len, Kaito dan Gakupo mimisan akut melihat lekuk tubuh Henna (?).

"Hahaha, memang selalu seperti ini kok." Ujar Luka. "Nantinya tiap kali tampil, kostum kita pasti ganti-ganti sesuai lagunya. Daripada ribet gituan, jadi kostum kita pakai sistem hologram." Jelasnya.

Henna ber-ooh ria. lalu mengintip sedikit keluar panggung. Tokyo Dome yang sudah dimodifikasi PENUH TOTAL. Henna sudah mau pingsan saat itu juga, ketepatan ketika Dell sudah muncul dibelakang Henna.

"Hey anak baru, jangan bilang kalau kau ini demam panggung." Sahutnya. "Menggelikan." Dengusnya.

Henna hanya bisa nyengir tipis. "M-Maafkan saya.. Permisi.." Henna langsung menjauh dari Dell. _'Aku ada salah ya?'_ batin Henna heran lalu bergabung dengan Kokone dkk.

Dell memandang diam Henna yang tengah diajak berbincang dengan Kokone, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tepukan dari belakangnya yang ternyata asalnya dari Oliver.

"_Hey, you don't say... You like her, eh?" _ goda Oliver.

Dell mendengus sebal. "Pake bahasa jepang _please_." Dengusnya.

Oliver terkekeh pelan. "Kau naksir sama Michiyo?" tanya Oliver to the point.

Dell gak langsung menjawab dan masih memandang Henna sebentar. "Yah, nggak naksir. Hanya tertarik. Entah kenapa." Sahut Dell.

Len, Kaito dan Gakupo langsung ikutan nimbrung. "Jiyaah, level lo tinggi amat mau nge-flirt cewek level tinggi macam dua." Ledek Gakupo.

"Tumbenan cowok macam elo punya taksiran." Goda Kaito.

"Ancur deh dunia." Celetuk Len. "Lagian lain kali sering-sering cek koran dong! Michiyo itu pewaris perusahaan pertambangan internasional tauk. Elo mah apa pula? Malah main suka."

"Udah kubilang aku gak suka dia! defenisi naksir dan tertarik itu ada bedanya juga." Balas Dell geram.

Begitu Oliver mau bicara, pengurus panggung langsung mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Di penampilan pertama, mereka semua akan tampil untuk 4 lagu.

* * *

_Sementara itu, kursi penonton.._

Para saints sudah duduk berjejer dengan rapinya di kursi Crystal VIP. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil menunggu acara dimulai, ketika beberapa pendatang baru sukses membuat mereka cengo setengah mati. Apalagi Mitsuki, dan bronzies.

"Kalian..." Mata Mitsuki serasa mau copot melihat musuh-musuhnya ternyata ikutan nonton.

Ada Medusa, Minatour, Mirage (yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Murasaki), Doppelganger alias Murasaki, dan antek kepercayaan (baca: siksaan) Medusa. Kenapa mereka tak terlalu mencolok? Jelas-jelas karena mereka sudah berdandan layaknya manusia normal.

Meskipun Minatour yang paling masalah karena tubuhnya dan tanduknya, tapi tampaknya mereka bisa mengatasi hal itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalian penggemar Vocaloid." Sahut Ikki sweatdrop.

Antek itu mendengus kesal. "Eh, burung goreng! Buat info saja, semalam kami kedapatan tiket entah dari siapa. Isinya ada tiket-tiket konser ini. Kami gak ada kerjaan ya hasilnya nonton saja. MasBuLoh?!"

"Kalo iya kek mana?!" Seiya pakai nada gak nyantai.

"MOOO! Lo minta seruduk ya!" tantang Minatour.

"Lo itu yang minta kena seruduk." Alde mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Eh, kebo macam lu ngapain nyeruduk gua?!" Balas Minatour.

'_Kebo bilang Kebo. Setan lu!'_ batin para saint.

Nah, bagaimana para musuh itu bisa mendapatkan tiket? Mari flashback~ (?)

#Flashback modeON

_Antek Medusa yang biasa itu (?) sedang berjalan kembali ke markas ketika pemuda yang sama menghampirinya. Pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan tiket itu dan langsung ngacir._

_Antek itu hanya natap amplop yang dipegangnya lalu segera menghadap Medusa._

"_Hah? Tiket konser? Ini lelucon ya?" tanya Medusa menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_S-Saya juga tak tahu, Medusa-sama! Tadi pemuda aneh langsung memberikannya padaku. Begitu mau kutangkap, eh sudah ngacir." Jelas antek itu. _

_Medusa berpikir sejenak sambil memegang dagunya. "Hmm.. Mungkin ini bisa jadi menarik.." gumam Medusa sambil tersenyum licik._

"_Eh?" antek itu memiringkan kepalanya._

#Flashback modeOFF.

Begitu Seiya mau angkat bicara, lampu mulai dimatikan dan menjadi signal bahwa konser segera dimulai.

Begitu _spotlight_ sudah menyala, keempat belas vocaloid (plus Henna) langsung keluar panggung dan menyanyikan lagu Freely tomorow, Bad End Night, Twilight Night, dan Alice in Musicland secara berturut-turut. Tiap lagu, kostum hologram mereka berganti-ganti.

Kemudian beberapa langsung turun dan menyisakan Luka dan Miku duet dan tak lupa kostum hologram mereka berubah lagi. Kemudian lanjut lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi sampai akhirnya giliran Henna untuk duet dengan Kaito yang mengambil bagian rap.

_nanzen no yoru wo koe chijimaranai sukima wo  
furikaeri furikaeru kagami ni utsuru kemono  
nanzen mo hi ha nobori hirogatteku sukima wo  
tachidomari tachidomaru kagami ni utsuru kemono_

Para saint menikmati acara itu, sampai mereka merasakan aura yang benar-benar tidak sedap (?). setelah dilihat, asal aura itu dari Shaka dan Ikki. Ternyata duo ini hanya diluar-luar saja rival, tapi aslinya memang kompakan.

"S-Sudahlah, Oi! Itukan cuman konser! Nggak ada yang lain." Gumam Aiolia sweatdrop.

Yah itulah menurutmu Aiolia. Ketepatan ketika Shaka dan Ikki mulai tenang, Henna dan Kaito ganti menjadi duet lagu Cantarella. Kebetulan Kaito (entah sengaja atau nggak) pakai improvisasi gerakan. Seharusnya hanya sekedar tarian, tapi Kaito langsung merangkul Henna. Tak lupa tangannya di pinggang si gadis pirang itu.

Jumlah aura yang keluar melipat ganda. Untunglah sekitar mereka itu kursinya pada kosong semua. Karena mereka diberi tiket kelebihan. (#gubrak!)

Setelah selesai Cantarella, Kaito turun panggung dan giliran Henna untuk solo. Kostum hologram yang awalnya gaun warna perak langsung berubah. Sekarang dia memakai kostum yang sama persis dengan Rin di PV Meltdown.

Latar panggungnya (yang juga pakai sistem hologram) langsung berubah juga. Tampaknya Henna sekarang seakan-akan berdiri di atas genangan air. Musik dimulai dan begitu juga gerakan tubuh Henna yang langsung mengikuti irama lagu itu, tak lain dari 'Meltdown'

* * *

Setelah beberapa solo dan duet serta tampil bersama, akhirnya konser Vocaloid berakhir dengan total 35 lagu.

"Sugoi! Michiyo keren banget waktu nyanyiin lagu Leia!" puji Luka.

"Waktu nyanyiin lagu Fear Garden juga gak kalah mantap!" seru Gumi. "Tambah lagi ternyata senyuman yandere Michiyo benar-benar nyata." (?)

Para Vocaloid cewek asik bercipika-cipiki tentang Henna yang mampu mengatasi konser pertamanya (meski tadi di panggung dia uda mau pingsan).

Sementara itu, vocaloid cowok juga saling ngerumpi (?).

"_Yeesh, do you really have to touch her hip, Kaito?"_ tanya Oliver sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Don't you even notice there is a murderous aura comming from the Crystal VIP seat? I think someone is furious when you touched Michiyo."_

Kaito hanya bisa nyengir. "Namanya juga kesempatan bro!" jawab Kaito santai. "Jarang-jarang ada cewek 12 tahun tapi body nya itu asli.."

"Body siapa, Kaito?"

Kaito langsung mematung dan membalikkan kepalanya pelan-pelan untuk melihat Miku sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil senyum yandere, penuh hawa pembantai.

"B-Bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Kaito sambil mencoba tertawa kecil.

Tapi Miku malah gak mau tau dan akhirnya sang vocaloid bersurai biru itu harus diseret Miku keluar.

'_Kowaii..'_batin Henna sweatdrop. Tapi anak ini gak sadar kalau dia gak ada bedanya dikitpun. (Henna: WOI!)

"_Well, that's what he got if she dare his girlfriend. And i'm talking about Miku."_ Ujar Oliver.

"_Yup, i agree with you."_ Gumam Henna sweatdrop sambil mendoakan nasib si Kaito.

Setelah puas cipika-cipiki, serta menerima jadwal konser lainnya, akhirnya mereka bubar. Henna sedang asik membereskan tas miliknya ketika Dell menghampirinya.

"Hey anak baru, selamat ya." Sahutnya datar.

"Hah? Selamat kenapa, Dell-san?" tanya Henna.

Dell menghela nafasnya malas. "Ya karna kau bisa ngatasi demam panggungmu lah! Belum lagi tadi kau lumayan juga."

Henna agak terkejut. Pemuda yang jarang bicara itu kini memujinya?

"Err.. Makasih ya. Saya permisi." Henna langsung ngebut keluar agar jauh dari Dell.

'_Vocaloid yang aneh.'_ Batin Henna.

Dell tetap memerhatikan Henna yang kini berjalan menjauh. Para vocaloid hanya bisa cekikikan melihat pemuda itu.

"_Let's just hope Dell isn't serious about Michiyo.."_ gumam Oliver.

"Lho? Ada apa emangnya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya jelas-jelas jangan dong. Semalam aku sama Oliver ketepatan lihat Michiyo sama pacarnya." Ujar Luka.

"_Oh, you mean the blue haired guy?"_ tanya Oliver yang dibalas anggukan Luka.

"Wat?! Pacar?!" Rin nyaris menjerit kegirangan (?).

"Darimana yakin itu pacarnya?" tanya Gakupo heran.

"_Of course we're sure. That boy kissed Michiyo's cheek last night. Isn't it obvious?"_ tanya Oliver.

Gakupo ngangguk ngerti. "_Yes_, saya sangat _understand much_ banget." Jawab Gakupo ngasal.

GUBRAAAAAK!

Dan langsunglah yang mendengar itu kejungkal ke belakang.

"Gakupo-san kalau gak tau bahasa inggris ya gak usah pakai! Aku juga tahu bahasa jepang! Perkataan Gakupo-san itu diskriminasi tingkat genosida ke perbahasaan inggris tauk!" jerit Oliver dalam bahasa jepang.

Dan sekali lagi mereka langsung jatuh ala gag comic. Oliver ikut-ikutan baka nih.

* * *

Sementara itu, diluar..

"Aku tau ini pertanyaan aneh, cuman apa kau gak punya niat buat nyerang kami atau sebagaimana gituan?" tanya Hyoga.

"Gak perlu. Tuh tengok kebo kami." Medusa menunjuk Minatour yang sudah teler dan sedang digendong oleh anteknya. "Lain kali aja. Aku juga malas."

Kemudian musuh-musuh itu langsung berjalan pergi dan menyisakan para saint sweatdrop. _'Mereka ini seriusan antagonis atau apa?'_

"Minnaaa!"

Semuanya langsung beralih ke Henna yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. "Maaf kelamaan." Ujarnya.

"Gak apa. Ayo pulang?"ajak Mu.

"Ayo!"

TBC

* * *

**Omake**

Esoknya, Henna langsung teringat ada tawaran dari Mitsuki. Kebetulan karena Sophie mau masuk Mitsuishi Gakuen (sekolah Mitsuki), mungkin Henna juga mau ikutan nebeng (?).

Sekarang ini, Henna berdiri di depan sekolah Mitsuki dan masih memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Beberapa hari sebelum ke Tokyo, Henna memang sudah daftar ke Mitsuishi Gakuen. Sekarang ini dia akan ikut beberapa test untuk loncat kelas.

"Kalau umur 12 tahun ya harusnya di kelas SD dong.. Ini malah ngincar kelas atas." Gumam Henna. "Ah sudahlah.."

Henna langsung masuk dan berjalan ke kantor kepala sekolah. Ketepatan ketika Henna baru masuk, lonceng istirahat langsung berbunyi. Kebetulan Henna lewat kelas 8-S dan Jabu tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Lho? Buat apa kemari, Henna?" tanya Jabu.

"Nng, buat ikut ujian. Aku kan daftar ke sekolah ini." Ujar Henna.

"Lho? Kan tinggal daftar. Ngapain ujian segala?"

"Aku mau loncat kelas. Males di kelas 7." Lalu dia kembali berjalan santai ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Sesampai di kantor KepSek..

"Ah, Hasegawa-san. Silahkan ikuti saya." Kepala sekolah langsung menuntun Henna ke ruang kelas yang sengaja dibiarkan kosong.

Setelah mempersilahkan Henna duduk, seorang guru datang dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kosong padanya.

"Nah, Hasegawa-san kami minta untuk mengisi lembar-lembar ini dengan pelajaran yang anda ingat. Silahkan mulai dan jikalau kertasnya kurang, silahkan beritahu saya."

Henna mengangguk lalu mulai menggoreskan pensilnya ke kertas-kertas itu. 1 jam kemudian, Henna memberikan kertas-kertas itu dan disuruh menunggu di kantor KepSek. Tapi guru yang mengawas tadi langsung sweatdrop.

'_Tadi dia sampai 7 kali minta tambah kertas. Sekarang ini udah puluhan lembar, timbal balik, penuh pula.'_ Batin guru itu yang langsung membawa tumpukan kertas tadi ke kantor guru agar diperiksa.

Pulang Sekolah..

Baru saja para murid berhamburan keluar ketika Henna juga barusan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah dengn gontai. Wajahnya benar-benar lemas.

Para bronzies, Sophie dan Mitsuki sudah menunggu Henna di luar kantor KepSek, tapi mereka heran juga kenapa wajah Henna jadi gak semangat gituan. Hal pertama yang masuk ke pikiran adalah : 'Henna tak cukup kualifikasi untuk loncat kelas'

"Sudahlah semangat saja, Henna. Kami bisa ngunjungi kelas bawah kapanpun kok." Hibur Shiryu.

Henna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa bilang aku netap di kelas 7?"

Kini semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Henna. "Jadi kamu kok lemes amat?" tanya Seiya.

"Aku.. Memang cukup kualifikasi untuk loncat kelas.. Hanya aja.."

"Ya...?" tanya semuanya serempak.

"Aku ngejar kelas 8... Tapi malahan KepSek dan guru-guru lain merekomendasikan kelas 10 buatku! Gimana nih?!"

'_Duh~ gila bener ni anak..'_

...

Henna: Huft.. Konser pertamaku sukses juga ^^

Ketrin: Semoga beruntung dengan sekolahmu~

Henna: Salahku juga kenapa mesti belajar gila-gilaan sebelum test... #pundung modeON

Ketrin*sweatdrop*: Itu mah disyukurin, bukan dipundungin..

Henna: Err.. Balas review?

Ketrin: Maybe not this time.. Gak mood..

Henna: Well, then.. Nantikan AHB yang selanjutnya! Kebetulan ada sedikit suprise buat mereka semua~

Goldies: #merinding_ring_ding_dong (?)


End file.
